


dare to dance?

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's smirk is a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'dancing'.

Jason's smirk is a dare, and he holds out his hand like a challenge, but Bruce won’t give him the satisfaction of folding. He takes the offered hand with a smile, but it’s not a Bruce Wayne smile – not a goofy grin, but a sharp quirk of his mouth; a smile that is just Bruce.

They’re both used to ignoring the disapproving, gossiping public, so they don’t even hear the fragments of whispers (“his son,” “flaunting it”, always was a trouble maker”).

None of it matters.

Jason used to make him smile, make him laugh when nobody else could, and when Jason whispers in his ear about how Bruce was smart not to dance with the faux-redhead wearing a garish shade of pink (“She looks like a fish in a cardigan, B.”), Bruce remembers what that feels like.

It’s something he hasn’t felt in a long time, and it’s not exactly the same – tinged with regret, tainted by grief – but he’s just glad that it’s back.

That Jason’s home again.

Bruce murmurs back that the brunette he had danced with instead greatly resembled a parrot, squawking and all, and Jason chuckles.

(“You never did have the greatest taste in women, Bruce.”)

It’s not how Bruce imagined their reconciliation beginning, but he can’t complain.


End file.
